Puppy Love
by Aurora-Polaris-Australis
Summary: Raven long left the Titans. Her reasons why. She fell in love. She fell in love with a criminal. And the rich playboy fell in love with her. The reason they met and fell in love, a puppy.
1. Chapter 1

Raven long left the Titans. Her reasons why. She fell in love. She fell in love with a criminal. And the rich playboy fell in love with her. The reason they met and fell in love, a puppy.

One year ago...

Raven was walking around the forest on the edge near the city. She heard a cry like a baby animal. Raven looked and found a puppy. The puppy looked like a wolf, husky, German Shepard mix. The fur was black with white specks in some areas.

"Hey girl, why are you out here?" She picked up the dog. It began to rain. Raven blocked the rain from them both as she headed back to Jump City.

When she got in the city the puppy began to squirm. Raven set her down. Grassin, as Raven calls her, jogged up to a man and pawed at his leg. The blond-haired women that he was talking to looked discussed and walked away.

Raven quickly changed her appearance to long black hair, dark skinny jeans, and a purple shirt with a hooded black jacket. "Is this your dog?" he asked angrily kicking it away.

"I just found her in the woods." Raven shot back. Grassin pawed at the man's leg again and whimpered. The man pulled a sandwich out of his pocket. The dog salivated and ran circles.

"Stupid mutt." He tossed her the sandwich. The puppy picked out the meat and the piece of bread that didn't have the mayo on it. "Hmm... smart dog."

Raven studied the man. he looked about twenty-two. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Everything about him screamed self-confident rich playboy. They stood there for a while until the stranger spoke up. "Aren't you going to take your dog home?"

"My roommates won't allow me to have pets." She replied quickly. The man muttered something about women and animals.

"Well, I don't want it." They stood there in silence until Raven let out a sigh.

"I will get everything for her if you just keep her at your place for one night. Please"

"Why would I do that?" He began walking away, but Grassin followed.

"Because you feed her so she won't quit following you around and I am willing to find her a place to stay."

"Fine, but she is not getting in my car." he grumbled. He was actually intrigued by the girl who didn't bend to his will and was actually pretty. Not the blonds he usually went for.

In the car Raven sat with Grassin on her lap. Grassin didn't drool or even try to hang her head out the window. The only time she made a noise is when they came to a red light she would bark twice or if the stranger, known as Jason, went over the speed limit. Much to Jason's anger.

"Are you sure that is not your dog? This is the most highly trained animal I have ever seen."

"I wish I was allowed to keep her." `Rachel` said. "but my apartment is no place for any type of pet and my land lord hates dogs."

"So what do you plan to do?" Jason asked Rachel shrugged.

"I have a friend that she could probably stay with." Grassin shook her head no as Raven spoke. "That's funny."

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I think she can understand us." Grassin nodded her head.

"Can you talk?" shake

"Do you know where your owners are?" nod

"Do you want to show us where?" shake

"Can you show us?" A nod and shake. "What does that mean?" Raven wondered aloud.

"She doesn't want to go back." Jason spoke up. "My guess by how smart she is she was experimented on." The puppy nodded her head.

"Well that rules out my plan to find her original owners." Raven muttered. Grassin licked her face. Raven scold at her for a second than smiled.

"You seem like you had a dog before." Jason observed.

"One of my roommates would bring home stray animals all the time. This one dog that he was trying to keep got loose. So to catch him, my other roommates used me as bait." Jason laughed and Grassin yipped.

"Pull over here. I'll grab her some food and a collar." Raven said after the laughter died down.

She put Grassin on Jason's lap. "I hope Rachel grabs you some flee shampoo." Grassin started to whimper and lay on his lap as flat as she could. Three people walked by obviously angry about something. They all wore blank expressions but walked briskly into the pet store.

"Their gone." He said but Grassin just layed their trying not to be seen. Rachel came back a few minutes later.

"Got dog food, a red color, and some flee shampoo." Raven said.

"Good cause these flees are biting me up." Jason then explained to her the scientist people who walked into the store. Rachel was about to get out of the car to teach them a lesson but Jason held her back. "Don't do anything to get us in trouble with them. If those three are just making supply runs imagine how many we would have on our tail if we confronted them."

Raven nodded. Jason drove to his place in silence neither knew what to say. Jason's house was huge. It was a mansion, he looked over at Rachel to see if she was impressed. she wasn't. Jason wordlessly led Rachel into the house and the bathroom.

Raven drew warm water and soaped up Grassin. Jason came in a few minutes later. "I need you to be my fake girlfriend for the night."

"Don't you have some blond that can do that for you."

"They're only interested in the money and sex. My step mother is coming over for diner tonight. And she is bringing my greedy step sister and my sister."

"I don't do well with people." Raven said backing away.

"I'll keep Grassin for a week here." he bargained. Jason then sat down and rinsed off Grassin. "Please the only one I need you to be nice to is Kismet."

"O.K. but how is this going to work. We barely know anything about each other." Raven worried.

"Easy, how we meet? Grassin. Name? Rachel..."

"Roth."

" Todd, how long have way been dating?"

"Three and a half..."Raven was about to say minutes

"Months" Jason interrupted. "We can do this besides I don't care what my stepmother or stepsister think. The only reason they come around is because Kismet can't deal with them. They spend money like water and it was all our dad's money. Kismet is having a tough time because she lost both her parents and Judy and Crama hate her."

"I had a tough childhood to but I like the person I have become." Raven whispered.

Grassin shook off all the water off and ran around happily. There was a ding from the door bell. Jason sighed. "Ready to meet the bitches from hell." Raven nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

At the door there was a tall women with ugly blond hair. she had her nose turned high. Beside her was a blond girl about fifteen she had the same attitude as her mother. Behind them a wavy haired brunnette also about fifteen. She looked a little weak but her face lit up like the fourth of July when she saw Jason.

She pushed threw the blonds and hung Jason. "Uh You ungrateful child behave like a lady." The older woman said.

"Eww who are you?" The young blond said to Rachel.

"Rachel" she answered simpley.

Kismet grabbed her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kismet Jason sister."

"Well, Jason wasn't lieng when he said he had the prettist sister in the world." Raven smiled.

"Wrong sister, Stupid. I am way pretty then her. By the I'm Judy" She snobbily told her. Grassin ran around the corner. She licked Kismet's hand and growled at the blonds.

"Mommy I want a cat. Kismet has a dog." Judy whined.

"Of course sweety since we want everything to be fair." Crama cooed.

"You can't get a cat Kismet is severly allergic." Jason was angry.

"Well, Kismet get whatever she wants and my daughter has to go without." The old lady poated

"This is Rachel's dog. Not Kismet's. Now excuse me Crama I have to stir the pasta or is that going to mess with your plans."

"It goes against my plans." Judy whined. "I'll get fat."

Kismet scratch Grassin behind her ear. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Grassin." Grassin barked happily at Kismet.

"Well I guess your cute enogh for me to touch. All animals love me." Judy stated. Grassin growled at her. Then went on the other side of Kismet. Judy pretened like nothing happened and fallowed Crama into the kitchen to bug Jason.

"You know who your step-sister reminds me of." Rachel whispered to Kismet. She shook her head. "Kitten, Killer Moths bitchy daughter." Kismet laughed.

"Your a Titans fan?" Kismet asked surprise.

"Sort of. I mean it's not hard to fallow up on them." Rachel said.

"My favorite is Raven. She has the beauty, brains, and power. She is also the only one that has to actually has to gain respect. Everyone else just gets it."

"Hey girls want some diner?" Kismet and Rachel fallowed Jason to the dining room. Grassin layed between Jason and Rachel's chair. The whole time Crama and Judy complained about the carbs in speggetti.

"You know Jason grossed about 790,000 dollors last year." Crama said to Rachel.

"So its just money." Rachel said taking a bite out of her bread. Crama gasped.

"Money is what keeps this country together."

"It also depends on what you eat, where you can live, and the type of education you can a child. Money is just paper." Rachel argued.

"Jason control your toy or get rid of it you can find something better to do it with." Crama yelled at Jason.

"First of all Rachel is right. Second don't argue about something if your just going to lose. Third Rachel is my girlfriend not a slut so don't talk about her that way." Everything went silent.

"Next week is Judy's birthday. Are you going to come?" Crama put on her poliet voice.

"No." He said simpley.

"Good take Kismet away then. I don't her to ruin my daughters sweet sixteen."

"Kismet can stay here for the next two weeks then." Jason said.

"Ohh that would be delightful. She is always in the way." Crama talked about her like she wasn't even their.

"I know and she makes me look unpopular at school and today a person put blue paint in my locker it sprayed me. I think it was that new girl who thinks she's better than everyone else and Kismet is friends with her." Judy said discusseded.

"Guess what Judy. I did it and it is time for you and your bitchy mother to go." Kismet told them clearing away their dishes.

"She's right." Jason agreed. They both huffed and left.

"Can you talk to her?" Jason whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Come for a walk with me." Raven told Kismet.

"How good are youa at keeping secrets?" Rachel asked, they were out in the woods far away from Jason.

"Very good" Kismet replied.

"How about from your brother you would only have to keep it from him for a week."

"I could do that. I promice."

"I could tell you stuff to make you feel better about your step mother and sister but it probably won't get better that is why I'm going to show you my biggest secret." Raven undid the spell that made her look normal.

"Oh my god. Your Raven from the Titans and your dating my brother. Wait how do you know it won't get better."

"My mother was raped by a demon. So she didn't want me and nobody else wanted me. They were all afraid and was certain I was going to destroy the world and release Trigon. So the monks beat me every time I showed emotion. I look back and I am glad they did but the pain never goes away. I just never let it get to me."

"My brother always said he woul take me way from their when he had a seirous girlfriend because commitment is hard for him." Kismit sighed.

"The truth is we only been dating for three and half hours not months." Kismet's eyes went wide.

"You fooled me The way he watched you and you him. Grassin is smitten with you both." Kismet was surprised. "My birthday is next week you have to come with Jason, my friend, and I."

"I thought your bitchy sisters birthday was next week." Raven sayed confused.

"I'm a day older, but they are so conceeded they don't know that."

"I'm sorry, but at least you got Jason. I can see he loves you." Raven says as a barking puppy ran up to them.

"Umm... Raven I can still tell its you" Raven smiled thankfully at her and changed back into Rachel.

"There you guys are. I sent Grassin out for you. She's a fast runner." Jason said out of breath. Grassin yapped at Jason. "Do you want to stay the night? Or what's left of it."

"I can't, but I will come back tommorow. I promice." Raven said apolagetically. Jason slipped Rachel his number.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven walked into the tower. It smelt like mustard, hotdogs, and tofu. She heard Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Hey Rae. Where you been?" Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"Out" she answered simply.

"Oh, Raven your back. Tomorrow can you cover for Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but I want the next as a vacation."

"I guess you don't have to do any rounds next week."

"No Robin, I mean that I go away for a week. Probably next week would be the most convenient for me to leave."

"But Slade has come back and we got a new thief..." Robin started.

"Robin, with or without me we are not going to catch them." Raven interrupted. "It's better if I do get away for a little bit anyways."

"Fine but if you want to be apart of this tem..."

"What I have to give up my social life so you and Star can go out or Cyborg and Beast Boy can have there fun. I've covering for you and Star for the past month and I can't have one week to calm my nerves." Raven yelled.

Boy Blunder shrunk away figuring he shouldn't yell back or Raven was going blast him to next week.

"Fine" He growled and walked away. Beast Boy came up behind Raven.

"Hey Rae sorry if my jokes are that bad but, we don't want you to quit the team.

"I'm not going to quite Beast Boy. I just need some time to think and calm down. Thank you though." Raven sighed and went to her room.

* * *

"I like her." Kismet told Jason.

"Look I know you want me to have a serious girlfriend but, I have secrets that I want to keep secret. Even you don't know all of them."

"Jason I'm not as stupid as I look. I can tell you and Rachel haven't been dating that long and I can tell she's not a one night stand."

"But I can't tell her that I am the world famous thief."

"Yes you can tell her Friday. It's the perfect timing couple dates but nothing serious." Kismet looked up hopefully.

"Commitment issues." He reasoned with her.

"You guys have a dog together. I think you are committed enough to try and get over being a teenager and settle down. If you don't make this work I am not staying with evil witch for another three years either you get a relationship with something or I will run away."

"I'm a thief I will be able to find you."

"And how is that going to work out for you drop me back off at Crama's while you steal from the rich. I am not kidding I need someone there for me. I need to get away from there."

"You should be a lawyer. Fine I will try and make this work." Jason stomped off. Kismet smiled and looked down at Grassin.

" That wasn't so hard." Grassin barked twice agreeing with her. "I just hope he gets a girl before I have to go."

* * *

Raven laid in her bed. She finished her book and everyone was asleep. Raven could never sleep though. A few hours at most but never had a full night sleep. She took the phone number out of her pocket and saved it into her cell phone she wanted to call Jason. Considering it was just after midnight and he was only human she decided against it.

she looked at her phone again. _Are you awake?_ she texted then stared at her phone for a replie.

_Yeah cant sleep hbu_

_I can't either. Do you want to get a coffee?_

_That wood b nice. Meet u at KRM's café in 20_

_I'll be there. _Raven changed her appearance again.

"Ahem" Raven jumped she was going to take her motorcycle out, but forgot every movement in the garage Cyborg new about.

"So yu come back late and go to sneak off _Rachel_."

"I can't sleep."

"So you are going out to meet your boyfriend at one in the morning."

"How did... Ah shit." Cyborg laughed "Are you going to tell Robin on me now or what?"

"Nope your secret is safe with me baby sister, but what's his name?"

"Jason, If it works out passed Friday you can meet him and don't tell the others either please."

"Ok but you better be home before dar-" Cyborg stopped realizing it was going to be light out. "Have fun." he opened the door for her.

* * *

Jason tossed the keys in the air and caught him to one of his motorcycles. He had two cars and five motorcycles all of them black with a red x somewhere on them. He liked everything to match with the suit but he made it not look conspicuous.

"Gotta love the benefits of being the best thief around."

* * *

Two motorcycles pulled into the café at the same time. One black and purple, the other black and red. The two had dark black helmets that you couldn't see there faces.

"Nice motorcycle." Raven said.

"You too. Didn't know beautiful girls rode motorcycles."

"You never seen a girl on a motorcycle?" Raven said sarcastically.

"All ugly, big, regular drunk, with a guy and or a lesbian."'

"Guess your gonna have to add one more on to that list."

"What would that be?"

"Meeting you" Raven walked into the twenty-four hour café.

Jason watch Raven's ass as she walked in tight jeans.

"I didn't wake you did I"

"No I don't sleep usually. You?"

"No dreams are to vivid and I don't like waking my roommates"

"Yeah with Kismet around I definatly don't sleep. I am afraid she will try to wake me up and I'm not a morning person."

"I know the feeling." The rest of the morning the happy couple talked about everything they could wwithout telling there secrets.

"You should stay over sometime. I mean like with Kismet. she really likes you." Jason said.

"Next week I'm taking a break from my roommates. Were a very diverse group and it gives me a headache sometimes."

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"I don't know yet"

"You could stay the week with us. Sorry if I am going to fast. We just meet and I already offered you to stay at my house and stuff."

"It's fine. To be honest it all feels right even though I just meet you. To be honest for the past couple of hours you probably already know me better then the people I've been living with for three years."

"That's good I didn't want to come off as a playboy quick with words." Raven raised an eyebrow as he laughed. "I mean the bad way." That made Raven crack a smile. Beep Beep Beep

"Hello" Raven answered her phone.

"_where are yhou its five in the morning"_ Robin yelled.

"For your information Richard your not my father. I will be home soon."

_"I don't know what has gotten into you but you should be more responsible you are on a team."_

"Me be responsible I'm not fucking my boyfriend every five seconds. I'm not having this conversation any longer." Raven snapped the phone shut.

"One of your roommates?" Jason asked.

"Yeah the way he talks you would think he owned me."

"Holy crap it's five o'clock. I thought it was only three."

"I'll come by later to check on Grassin but I should go before Richard has a cow." They bid there good-byes and drove home


End file.
